Long Distance Part 2
by Baystate18
Summary: Sophie and Sian were long time friends before they developed a relationship. Could they handle a long distance relationship? Will their visit bring them stronger together or end everything they've worked for?


**Long Distance Part 2**

Today was the day that Sian's flight was due to arrive. It has been the longest year of my life being away from her. The constant worry about every aspect of a relationship is at risk when you are thousands of miles apart from each other. It hasn't been easy, but I know the love Sian and I have for each other would survive anything. I just can't wait to see her again and hold her like I've been wanting too for so long.

From the first time I laid eyes on Sian, I knew she would be the only person I would want in my life. We started out as friends. But when feelings got involved, we decided to go with them. It was the best thing that has ever happened to us. At first, our relationship was a secret. We didn't know how our family and friends would react. Sian and I had boyfriends before we got together. That is what we thought would confuse people the most, but our friends took it better than our families did. Once they came around to accepting us together, you'd think everything got better, right? WRONG!

Sian and I couldn't do anything without someone watching us or having to be in the other room with my family. Sian's parents were rarely home which was amazing because we got to act like we were together. At my house, we had to act like a friend to each other which was annoying. The day Sian told me she got her own place was the happiest day of both our lives. No more rules. That was the one place we had no one constantly looking at what we were doing.

The day my parents told me we were moving to Los Angeles was the worst day of my life. I fought with them when they told me why. They wanted me away from Sian. Yeah my dad got a promotion, but they mainly wanted me away from Sian. They thought she was being a bad influence on me, and they thought that if we were on opposite sides of the country we'd get over this "phase". Boy, were they wrong. It only made me fight more for our relationship.

The day I told Sian the news was horrible. She knew what my parents were doing. She could tell they hated that we were together. We both knew it would be hard, but we knew that what we had was different than anything we've ever felt before in our lives. That was the first night we took the next step in our relationship. Making love with Sian is indescribable. It is the best thing in this world. It's even better than chocolate and chocolate is amazing.

We fought with my parents to let me stay with Sian, but they didn't hear us out. They wanted me away from Sian, and they were going to do everything they could to make sure that happened. I cried the entire day we left Boston. Boston was my home. Boston is where Sian was. Boston is where the love of my life was and the only place I ever knew. Sian went with us to the airport. They were taking me away from her so the least they did was let me give her a proper goodbye.

The night before, Sian and I made love. Neither of us knew when the next time we saw each other would be so we wanted to make the most of our last night together. At the airport, I didn't let go of Sian's hand. I wanted to hold on to her forever. When our flight was called, my stomach dropped. This was it. My parents were taking me away from the only person I knew I would ever love. That day, Sian made a promise to me and I made the same promise in return. We promised to fight for each other and we have been doing nothing but fight for each other.

Once I got to LA, my parents started to look for a boyfriend for me and that just pushed me over the edge. I fought for Sian and I, and nothing my parents did would change that. Sian and I would talk on the phone or Skype with each other. It wasn't easy, but we didn't let it bother us. I told Sian what my parents were doing, and to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She knew that is what they would do. I know Sian was worried about me, but I was also worried about Sian. She was the total package, and anyone would be like to have her. Just like I was telling Sian she was it for me, she was telling me the same.

I was at the airport three hours early just in case Sian's flight landed early. I know that in December Boston's weather is cold, snowing, and freezing. I didn't know if any of those factors would delay her flight, but the flight board said her flight was on time. I couldn't wait to see her again. I got myself a magazine and a drink and waited for Sian's flight. Sian sent me a text when her flight took off. I decided to get here early so she didn't have to wait for me. We both knew I was usually late, but not today.

I was getting anxious when I knew Sian's flight was getting closer to landing. I kept looking at the flight board and checking for Sian's flight. When it changed to landed, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. My girl was finally with me. I went to the gate that Sian would be arriving through and waited. I saw so many people exiting, but no Sian yet. I checked my phone and no messages. I decided to call her and make sure she was okay.

"Hello," said Sian, answering her phone.

"Hey. Where are you? Are you okay?" I asked, pacing back and forth.

"Babe, I'm fine. Look up and see for yourself," replied Sian.

I looked up from my phone and saw Sian standing there smiling. I hung up my phone and ran towards her. Sian put down her bag and caught me when I jumped into her arms. I couldn't help the tears that were forming in my eyes. It was real. Sian was finally here with me. Sian put me back on my feet and wiped my tears away. I pulled her towards me and finally connected our lips for the first time in a year. Sian smiled into the kiss, and held me as close as she could.

"Hey," stated Sian, breaking the kiss.

"Hi," I stated, crying.

"I'm here, Babe. I'm finally here," whispered Sian, wiping my tears away.

"I know. I can't believe it," I whispered, holding Sian's hand.

"Believe it, Babe," smiled Sian.

"I love you so much," I whispered, kissing Sian again.

"I love you so much, as well," smiled Sian, returning the kiss.

"How long are you here for?" I asked, taking Sian's bag.

"Three weeks. I'll be here for the holidays and our anniversary," replied Sian, putting her arm around me.

"Good, Baby," I stated, resting my head on her shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"Home is wherever you are, Babe. I'm home with you in my arms right now," stated Sian, kissing my temple.

"Well then welcome home," I stated, smiling at her.

Sian and I walked to my car. We put her bags in my car and drove to get something to eat. Over dinner, I told Sian I owned my own place and she was surprised. We caught up over dinner and then went to my place to finally enjoying seeing each other for the first time in a year. The next three weeks were going to be the best three weeks of my life.


End file.
